


Reflections

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Birthday, Future Fic, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Акаши день рождения. Он не в силах признать, что у него мало друзей. Втайне от именинника Фурихата приглашает парней из Тейко и Ракудзан, и тот очень ему за это признателен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reflections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/600371) by [xsilverdreamsx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx). 



Акаши приходит домой раньше, чем изначально планировал. В какой-то степени он рад этому: появился шанс провести день с Фурихатой.

«Дни рождения должны быть особенными», - говорит ему Фурихата и начинает болтать про торты, вечеринки и друзей. Не желая больше продолжать беседу, Акаши затыкает его своим ртом. Несмотря на то, что он с ним согласен, Акаши не в силах признать, что у него мало друзей. По крайней мере, таких, с которыми хотелось бы отметить этот день (нудных дряхлых старикашек, с которыми он играет в сёги, едва ли можно брать в расчёт).

Это произошло неделю назад, и с тех пор Фурихата больше не поднимал эту тему.

Он собирается вставить ключ в замок, когда дверь открывается и на пороге, лучезарно улыбаясь, стоит Момои. Акаши не видел её несколько лет. Со слезами радости она кидается обнимать его.

Акаши вздрагивает; очевидно, что это было неожиданно. Но его мысли уносятся в другом направлении, когда он видит, как знакомые лица вышли поприветствовать его.

«Не просто люди, - думает он про себя, - а товарищи по командам, с которыми раньше играл в баскетбол». Мибучи деловито накрывает на стол, Мидорима раскладывает столовые приборы и бормочет что-то про несчастливый день. Аомине набивает рот едой, а Мурасакибара ворчит на него, угрожающе размахивая половником. Небуя украдкой поглядывает на накрытый стол, требуя нормальной еды, а не сырых овощей, пока его не выгоняют с кухни. Кисе беседует с Хаямой, который с каждой секундой начинает говорить всё громче и громче; к ним подходит Мибучи, приказывая помочь Фурихате украсить комнату. 

Несмотря на уютную и тёплую атмосферу, Акаши чувствует, что чего-то не хватает.

Позади него Куроко прочищает своё горло.

«А, - думает Акаши, - теперь всё в порядке».

***

Фурихата закрывает дверь. Он в халате; его волосы влажные после душа.

«Злишься, что я позвал их?»

Акаши думает о том, как он с заглушённым вожделением вёл команду к победе во времена старшей школы, о том, что хочет, как и в прежние годы, ощущать это чувство стабильности и порядка. Хоть он в этом и не признается, но иногда он скучает по тем временам, когда был капитаном в Тейко и Ракудзан.

«Лидер не может вести за собой, если нет тех, кто бы за ним пошёл» - с горечью твердил он себе все эти годы, видя, как все отдаляются от него. Он всегда в ожидании того, что они покинут его.

Но теперь, вспоминая улыбки на лицах, потрёпанных временем, жизнью и, возможно, даже мудростью, ему приходит мысль, что, быть может, его дар предвидения всё это время затуманивал его разум.

Сегодняшний вечер он провёл не с бывшими товарищами по команде. Точнее говоря, он провёл его со своими друзьями.

«Ты поступил правильно», - Акаши говорит Фурихате, и тот заметно успокаивается. - «Лучшего подарка я не мог и пожелать, Коки». Он гладит его по щеке и чувствует, как от смущения вспыхивает кожа после столь интимного жеста.

Фурихата прочищает горло, по-прежнему краснея. «А, остался ещё один подарок, который я не вручил», - признаётся он.

«О?» - Акаши знает, к чему всё идёт, но это не мешает ему делать вид, будто он в неведении. Особенно когда выдаётся возможность понаблюдать за тем, как Фурихата пытается его соблазнить.

Фурихата нервно сглатывает и кивает головой. Он отходит и начинает слегка трясущимися руками развязывать пояс своего халата.

Но Акаши решает, что время для игр закончилось, и убирает его руки прочь. «Наверное, я сам должен развернуть этот подарок», - говорит он шёпотом и приближается, касаясь губ Фурихаты своими.

Позже, намного позже, когда они, вымотавшись после занятий любовью, лежат под одеялом, Акаши смотрит на Фурихату: тот почти уснул, свернувшись калачиком у его груди.

Во внезапном порыве нежности он наклоняется и целует Фурихату в макушку, тихим голосом благодарит его за все старания, что он вложил в сегодняшний праздник.

На губах Фурихаты появляется слабая улыбка. «С днём рождения», - невнятно произносит он, перед тем как уснуть в объятьях Акаши.


End file.
